


A Sweet Distraction

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!OFC, F/F, Sub!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs a little love, and your reassurancesWritten for the Imagines Blog





	A Sweet Distraction

\- “Baby, come here...”  
\- You call Lana to you  
\- You’ve been watching her pace for hours now  
\- She seems... distracted  
\- “Come here...”  
\- You hold a hand out to her  
\- She sighs  
\- Comes over only when she’s sure you mean it  
\- Settles with you  
\- Lets you pull her into your lap  
\- Nestles closer meekly  
\- You smile  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- “Still worried babygirl?”  
\- “A little...”  
\- She seems shy  
\- Tense  
\- You can’t help but love her  
\- Even now  
\- Even when she looks broken  
\- You promise yourself you’ll make her feel safe  
\- Somehow  
\- Someway  
\- She needs to feel safe with you  
\- Safe and loved  
\- You know you’ll manage it  
\- One day  
\- She sighs again  
\- Lets you pet her gently  
\- “Do you really love me?”  
\- Her voice is meek  
\- Shy  
\- Painfully shy  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Kiss her hairline  
\- “I love you... with all my heart... my precious little Laniebean.”


End file.
